The Witch Just Wants Some Love
by Pippythefairy
Summary: Even though their dead, and kill humans. Zombies want some love too. WitchXHunter. I suck at summaries. Accuatly better than it sounds. This is my first fic. R&R! FOURTH CHAPTER UP!
1. The First Meeting

**Well, this is my first fic! And I've always adored the Witch. :'D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WITCH, HUNTER, TANK, SURVIVORS, OR LEFT 4 DEAD! **

**Chapter One: First Meeting…**

I sat there, crying and crying in the dark room that I had found. It seemed like it had once been an office building or some apartments… I really couldn't tell or none the less, care. But, here I sat, crying my eyes out sobbing.

"Shhh, I hear a Witch. Flashlights off." I could hear someone say from down the hall. I shifted slightly but kept on crying and sobbing. I heard their footsteps. Four of them. They stopped right out the doorway to the dark room I was in. There was no other way out, no windows no, nothing. I looked up as they all slowly entered the room. Four of them, yup. An old guy that was in a army suit, a gay biker looking man with a vest, a girl in a red jacket and a business man with a sloppy tie. They stared at me then slowly spread out around the room. I didn't mind them for the first three to five seconds. After that, they started to get on my nerves.

I slowly stood up, growling at them, "Oh, shit, she's getting up." I could hear the business man say, he slowly took a step back.

"Don't move." The army veteran said.

And that's when I lunged.

I lunged at the old man and he fell to the ground, I clawed at him with my, now, claw like hands. He screamed, "Get it off! Get it off!" His companies shot at me, missing most of the time. Then I heard a screech, not a scream, but a screech. And some more yelling from what sounded like the business man. The old guy soon was dead. I stood up slightly, panicking. Should I run? I thought, the biker was holding a crappy looking shot gun at me. I growled and ran over to him, and began to dig my claws into him. The only survivor left was the girl in the red jacket. When the biker was dead I noticed a Hunter was pinning and ripping at the business man. Obviously, the girl wasn't sure what to do, shot the Hunter and save her friend or shot at me and save her life. But, her time ran out when the Hunter pounced on her next. She seemed low on health for she died rather quickly. The Hunter stood up and looked at me. His hood covering his eyes. We pulled our kill to the middle of the room and ate. Not bothering each other. But, I still sobbed and sniffled as I ate.

The zombie apocalypse had happened… And my family wasn't as prepared as we thought we'd be.

I remember the day I found out, it was also the day I changed.

**FLASHBACK**

_The bus ride home was full of chatter, why were they letting school out early? I thought bouncing around in my seat. Teenagers' guessing what was going on. Rumors from bomb threat to terrorist. On the bus ride home we would pass lots of army trucks, when I got home I hurried inside, "Hello?" I called out._

_I walked into the living room and saw my father, sister, and some close friends standing there, "Hurry and get changed." Dad said in a stern voice. I nodded and rushed to my room, changing into some skinny jeans, old, Green Day shirt, I grabbed my jacket and bag. I went back into the living room, "Come on, Alex, quick." Mr. Lud, said pushing my back. He was one of dad's friends and was like the Uncle I never had but always wanted. We got into Mr. Lud's truck. Me, Mrs. Roxxan, and my sister, Sarah, all in the back while dad and Mr. Lud drove. It was quiet for a moment, "Um… What's going on?" I asked once we were out of the neighborhood._

_"Just listen to your iPod." Sarah said patting my shoulder, smiling. But, I could tell it was fake, but I did anyways. I put in my buds and listened to My Chemical Romance. I hadn't guessed much, just think it was an evacuation for a storm or hurricane or something. But, when I reached Welcome to the Black Parade, I realized what was going on, from having seen men in biohazard's suits pushing people who looked rather… Unhealthy into vans . I hit he pause button and took out my ear buds, wrapping them around my iPod then said, "It's zombies, huh? It's happened." I said quietly._

_No one answered, but that gave it away._

_So, it did happen. I started crying then, not sure why. Cause I was scared? Cause I wasn't sure what I would do in a situation on this? I hadn't finished reading the Zombie Survival Guide. We had stopped on our way to Nana's which was our zombie escape plan. Get to her house in the country, where they had weapons and little people to worry about and just hold out there. We stopped at a gas station for some snacks, just the thought of getting out of the car while zombies could be around scared me. This isn't as fun as I'd thought it would be. But, we all got out, not leaving each other behind. "No one goes anywhere alone. Got that?" Dad had said, strictly before we got out the car._

_We all nodded in an agreement and got out. Rushing to the gas station we got inside and started to get snacks and drinks. Then… They came. It wasn't like Shawn of the Dead or some zombie movie. No. These fucks were fast. And I mean, fast. We heard inhuman noises from outside then they were quickly inside, beating us to a pulp. Since we lived in a city we didn't have any weapons. Except for what was around us… Which was nothing that useful._

_The zombies kicked and pushed us around, as if playing with their food. I kicked and punched trying to get away from them, I found myself in a back room and soon out a back door… By myself. Then they came again. From around the building. I fell limply to the ground, the zombies' scratches and clawed at me. Ripping my clothes to shreds. I cried, and cried, and cried the whole time thinking, why did I leave them? Why couldn't we've been more prepared? Why?! Soon, the zombies found me unentertaining and left to find someone else to kick and claw at._

_I sat up and cried more, sobbing. My skin had blood stains all on it my clothes ripped. I took off my jacket, leaving me in what now look like misbalanced shorts and a ripped up black tee shirt. I limped my way back into the gas station, still crying and sobbing. And I cried and sobbed more when I saw my family and friends lifeless bodies on the floor. Wide-eyed dead corpses staring at me. I cried and cried and cried. I fell to the floor, on my hands and knees crying. Sobbing, hiccupping, crying, and more crying. After what seemed like an hour of tears I'd thought I could have at least run out but no… I kept crying and crying. Then I felt a pain my chest and stomach. I gripped them and it felt like they were going to bust. I cried in pain and sobbed over my loved ones. I'm changing… I'm turning into one of them... I thought as my heart would speed up then slow down drastically the speed up again then slow down. My stomach churning and threaten to send back up my lunch. (Which I'm glad it didn't.) I should get away… I thought pulling myself up. Why? That annoying voice in my head said, they're dead. It won't matter. "IT MATTERS TO ME!" I found myself screaming out loud still crying. I stumbled out of the gas station only to find nighttime… I think, they sky was gray and dark. So it seemed like nighttime… But, who knows in this zombie apocalypse? So, I made my way into the nearest town, found the darkest room… And changed._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

I pulled the last of the meat off of the biker's leg and chewed, the Hunter eating next to me. I looked over at him, he had that look that told me had either had, or use to have, blue eyes. I use to have dark brown, almost black, eyes but when the change happened they turned this blood red. I started to nom on the other leg of the biker while the Hunter finished off the first kill, "So," I started to say, my voice still had a sob to it, "W-what's your name?" I found myself asking.

The Hunter looked over at me, his hood still on, his lips dripping with blood. He licked them clean then said, "Josh, and yours?" he asked before pulling off a piece of meat.

"Oh, uh, A-Alex." I stuttered, sobbing slightly as I nommed my food.

"Alex," the Hunter- No, Josh repeated.

I nodded and sobbed a little more. Josh finished off the business man then stood up, "Where are you going?" I asked him, but he seemed to ignore me, picking up the dead girl, he turned towards me and smiled, showing the blooded teeth like fangs, "Gotta run." He said then left the room quickly.

I sat there for a moment, then finished eating. I cried for a little while then knew I had to move. It's the best thing to do, even when you're a zombie. Move. Always keep moving. I got up, still sobbing and walked down the hall, I found a window and climbed out into an alley way. I found a nice spot, sat back down and started crying and crying there. It seems that's all I do. Is cry and sob, cry and sob, sniffle here and there but mainly cry and sob.

But, while I was crying and sobbing, I heard more survivors, "Come on! Safe room! Right there!" they obviously didn't know I was sitting right next to that Safe room, with their flashlights still on and them running madly. I thought about going after them and teaching them a lesson then the ground started to shake. I could hear the grunt and grumble of the Tank, but I couldn't see it yet. I looked down the alley way and saw him charging at the survivors. When they saw him they started shooting quickly, not noticing me at all. Once the tank had passed I went in after him, clawing at what looked like the youngest child in a family. When I had gotten done killing the kid, the Tank had also finished off the other three members of the family. He turned towards me. I stood over my kill, claiming it. It's like a jungle out here in zombie world. It's kill, or be killed. Zombie or not. The Tank stared at me and I knew he wanted my kill even though it wasn't his. Tanks are pretty damn stupid. He turned, shaking the ground, I growled, knowing that I couldn't beat him but still thinking it's better than nothing.

But, I knew I was going to die… Again?

----------

**Shwell! Here it is! :D**

**I'm glad with the way it came out. This is my first Left 4 Dead fic and I think I did pretty good on it. *sparkles happily* xD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! They make me happeh!! (Even though this is my first fic...? xD) And tell me what you think. **


	2. Why Did You Save me

**Chapter One: First Meeting…**

I sat there, crying and crying in the dark room that I had found. It seemed like it had once been an office building or some apartments… I really couldn't tell or none the less, care. But, here I sat, crying my eyes out sobbing.

"Shhh, I hear a Witch. Flashlights off." I could hear someone say from down the hall. I shifted slightly but kept on crying and sobbing. I heard their footsteps. Four of them. They stopped right out the doorway to the dark room I was in. There was no other way out, no windows no, nothing. I looked up as they all slowly entered the room. Four of them, yup. An old guy that was in a army suit, a gay biker looking man with a vest, a girl in a red jacket and a business man with a sloppy tie. They stared at me then slowly spread out around the room. I didn't mind them for the first three to five seconds. After that, they started to get on my nerves.

I slowly stood up, growling at them, "Oh, shit, she's getting up." I could hear the business man say, he slowly took a step back.

"Don't move." The army veteran said.

And that's when I lunged.

I lunged at the old man and he fell to the ground, I clawed at him with my, now, claw like hands. He screamed, "Get it off! Get it off!" His companies shot at me, missing most of the time. Then I heard a screech, not a scream, but a screech. And some more yelling from what sounded like the business man. The old guy soon was dead. I stood up slightly, panicking. Should I run? I thought, the biker was holding a crappy looking shot gun at me. I growled and ran over to him, and began to dig my claws into him. The only survivor left was the girl in the red jacket. When the biker was dead I noticed a Hunter was pinning and ripping at the business man. Obviously, the girl wasn't sure what to do, shot the Hunter and save her friend or shot at me and save her life. But, her time ran out when the Hunter pounced on her next. She seemed low on health for she died rather quickly. The Hunter stood up and looked at me. His hood covering his eyes. We pulled our kill to the middle of the room and ate. Not bothering each other. But, I still sobbed and sniffled as I ate.

The zombie apocalypse had happened… And my family wasn't as prepared as we thought we'd be.

I remember the day I found out, it was also the day I changed.

**FLASHBACK**

_The bus ride home was full of chatter, why were they letting school out early? I thought bouncing around in my seat. Teenagers' guessing what was going on. Rumors from bomb threat to terrorist. On the bus ride home we would pass lots of army trucks, when I got home I hurried inside, "Hello?" I called out._

_I walked into the living room and saw my father, sister, and some close friends standing there, "Hurry and get changed." Dad said in a stern voice. I nodded and rushed to my room, changing into some skinny jeans, old, Green Day shirt, I grabbed my jacket and bag. I went back into the living room, "Come on, Alex, quick." Mr. Lud, said pushing my back. He was one of dad's friends and was like the Uncle I never had but always wanted. We got into Mr. Lud's truck. Me, Mrs. Roxxan, and my sister, Sarah, all in the back while dad and Mr. Lud drove. It was quiet for a moment, "Um… What's going on?" I asked once we were out of the neighborhood._

_"Just listen to your iPod." Sarah said patting my shoulder, smiling. But, I could tell it was fake, but I did anyways. I put in my buds and listened to My Chemical Romance. I hadn't guessed much, just thing it was an evacuation for a storm or hurricane or something. But, when I reached Welcome to the Black Parade, I realized what was going on, from having seen men in biohazard's suits pushing people who looked rather… Unhealthy into vans . I hit he pause button and took out my ear buds, wrapping them around my iPod then said, "It's zombies, huh? It's happened." I said quietly._

_No one answered, but that gave it away._

_So, it did happen. I started crying then, not sure why. Cause I was scared? Cause I wasn't sure what I would do in a situation on this? I hadn't finished reading the Zombie Survival Guide. We had stopped on our way to Nana's which was our zombie escape plan. Get to her house in the country, where they had weapons and little people to worry about and just hold out there. We stopped at a gas station for some snacks, just the thought of getting out of the car while zombies could be around scared me. This isn't as fun as I'd thought it would be. But, we all got out, not leaving each other behind. "No one goes anywhere alone. Got that?" Dad had said, strictly before we got out the car._

_We all nodded in an agreement and got out. Rushing to the gas station we got inside and started to get snacks and drinks. Then… They came. It wasn't like Shawn of the Dead or some zombie movie. No. These fucks were fast. And I mean, fast. We heard inhuman noises from outside then they were quickly inside, beating us to a pulp. Since we lived in a city we didn't have any weapons. Except for what was around us… Which was nothing that useful._

_The zombies kicked and pushed us around, as if playing with their food. I kicked and punched trying to get away from them, I found myself in a back room and soon out a back door… By myself. Then they came again. From around the building. I fell limply to the ground, the zombies' scratches and clawed at me. Ripping my clothes to shreds. I cried, and cried, and cried the whole time thinking, why did I leave them? Why couldn't we've been more prepared? Why?! Soon, the zombies found me unentertaining and left to find someone else to kick and claw at._

_I sat up and cried more, sobbing. My skin had blood stains all on it my clothes ripped. I took off my jacket, leaving me in what now look like misbalanced shorts and a ripped up black tee shirt. I limped my way back into the gas station, still crying and sobbing. And I cried and sobbed more when I saw my family and friends lifeless bodies on the floor. Wide-eyed dead corpses staring at me. I cried and cried and cried. I fell to the floor, on my hands and knees crying. Sobbing, hiccupping, crying, and more crying. After what seemed like an hour of tears I'd thought I could have at least run out but no… I kept crying and crying. Then I felt a pain my chest and stomach. I gripped them and it felt like they were going to bust. I cried in pain and sobbed over my loved ones. I'm changing… I'm turning into one of them... I thought as my heart would speed up then slow down drastically the speed up again then slow down. My stomach churning and threaten to send back up my lunch. (Which I'm glad it didn't.) I should get away… I thought pulling myself up. Why? That annoying voice in my head said, they're dead. It won't matter. "IT MATTERS TO ME!" I found myself screaming out loud still crying. I stumbled out of the gas station only to find nighttime… I think, they sky was gray and dark. So it seemed like nighttime… But, who knows in this zombie apocalypse? So, I made my way into the nearest town, found the darkest room… And changed._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

I pulled the last of the meat off of the biker's leg and chewed, the Hunter eating next to me. I looked over at him, he had that look that told me had either had, or use to have, blue eyes. I use to have dark brown, almost black, eyes but when the change happened they turned this blood red. I started to nom on the other leg of the biker while the Hunter finished off the first kill, "So," I started to say, my voice still had a sob to it, "W-what's your name?" I found myself asking.

The Hunter looked over at me, his hood still on, his lips dripping with blood. He licked them clean then said, "Josh, and yours?" he asked before pulling off a piece of meat.

"Oh, uh, A-Alex." I stuttered, sobbing slightly as I nommed my food.

"Alex," the Hunter- No, Josh repeated.

I nodded and sobbed a little more. Josh finished off the business man then stood up, "Where are you going?" I asked him, but he seemed to ignore me, picking up the dead girl, he turned towards me and smiled, showing the blooded teeth like fangs, "Gotta run." He said then left the room quickly.

I sat there for a moment, then finished eating. I cried for a little while then knew I had to move. It's the best thing to do, even when you're a zombie. Move. Always keep moving. I got up, still sobbing and walked down the hall, I found a window and climbed out into an alley way. I found a nice spot, sat back down and started crying and crying there. It seems that's all I do. Is cry and sob, cry and sob, sniffle here and there but mainly cry and sob.

But, while I was crying and sobbing, I heard more survivors, "Come on! Safe room! Right there!" they obviously didn't know I was sitting right next to that Safe room, with their flashlights still on and them running madly. I thought about going after them and teaching them a lesson then the ground started to shake. I could hear the grunt and grumble of the Tank, but I couldn't see it yet. I looked down the alley way and saw him charging at the survivors. When they saw him they started shooting quickly, not noticing me at all. Once the tank had passed I went in after him, clawing at what looked like the youngest child in a family. When I had gotten done killing the kid, the Tank had also finished off the other three members of the family. He turned towards me. I stood over my kill, claiming it. It's like a jungle out here in zombie world. It's kill, or be killed. Zombie or not. The Tank stared at me and I knew he wanted my kill even though it wasn't his. Tanks are pretty damn stupid. He turned, shaking the ground, I growled, knowing that I couldn't beat him but still thinking it's better than nothing.

But, I knew I was going to die… Again?

**Chapter Two: Why Did You Save Me?**

I watched as the Tank started to come after me but instead of feeling the Tank's hit I felt myself being knocked down to the ground behind a dumpster, with a hand over my mouth. I almost started growling but then I realized it was Josh. He was smirking, pinning me down behind the dumpster. I felt the earth shake under me as the Tank slowly made its way over to my kill dragging it away with his own. I started crying more because of that. That kid was my kill! Josh sat up, I sat up as well, "Y-you saved me," I said, still sniffling.

Josh smiled at me, his hood still covering his face, "Well, I wasn't just gonna let you die, was I?" he asked.

I looked down at the pavement, not saying much, but crying slightly.

Josh looked at me, waiting for my response and when I didn't say anything he started to worry, "Alex, you thought I was going to let you die?!"

I looked around some, "We… We should get moving." I muttered wiping my eyes as tears fell.

Josh sighed and did a face-palm, "Come on then," he said, creeping around the dumpster on all-fours. I never did like the way they crawled, always freaked me out… Says the girl who cries uncontrollably. I followed him, staying in the shadows most of the time. It's very odd to see a Witch just walking around, "W-where are we going?" I whispered over to him with a small sniffle.

"Down to the subways. It's dark, so you should like it there." Josh explained jumping over some rocks and rubble like it was childs-play. I stood at the bottom and Josh appeared at the top again, "Well, come on. We can't cut through the safe rooms." He said.

"Uh, I, uh, yeah, y-you're right. W-we can't." I stuttered still sobbing slightly, from being a Witch and from the fact we can't use doors. Fail. Josh waited for me at the top of the rubble.

I carefully placed my hand on a rock and my barefoot on another one and hoisted myself up, I looked around for another rock and climbed up, I was almost to Josh when I placed my foot on a rock, it threatened to fall from under my footing. I stood still, sniffling, I looked up at Josh who was watching me closely. I moved my hand slightly, shifting my weight and the rock fell, I yelled and huge tears fell from my eyes but Josh reached down and grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him then back down at the rocks that tumbled to the bottom of the pile. I looked around and found another rock, getting on it I got up to the top with Josh, I sighed and sobbed some, "I have no idea how you can do that." I said.

Josh smirked, "I have no idea how you can cry nonstop." He said getting down the other side.

Great, more rocks. I got down a little easier then getting up. Following Josh closely. When we were safely on the ground I cried some more, from being a Witch and from being on solid ground. Josh took my hand carefully avoiding my claws. I sniffled some and we walked up some stairs not saying much. Josh was right, it was dark and perfect… For me.

Train carts were toppled over and debris laid scattered around, I walked over to the tracks and sat down getting comfy, and I started to do what I do best. Cry. I knew Josh was still around, but I still sobbed and cried. I heard footsteps and someone sitting next to me. I looked over through my hair and saw Josh sitting there, staring at the ground. I sobbed some and wiped my eyes, but still tears would fall. I stiffened when I felt Josh put his arm around me. I started growling, from instinct. Josh quickly pulled his arm away, I sobbed some, "S-sorry," I muttered.

I could feel his eyes on me then I felt his arm around me again. This time I leaned into him and cried. I have no idea how long we were like that, I'm surprised he wasn't shaking with fear. I know the sounds of my crying is quite freighting. His jacket smelt like old and dried up blood and a nice scent that use to be his I suppose, smelt like… Meat? I looked up at him and I could see him looking around closely then I heard soft footsteps. I looked up at Josh and he was smirking, the fangs of a Hunter showing, wanting prey. We looked at each other for a moment before getting into position.

"Andre, what was that?" I heard a voice say, it sound like a girl, I cried loudly and sat there, I had moved so there was no way to get around me.

"Kacy, shhh," Andre, I guess, said. I saw their shoes first then their self. The girl, Kacy, I think, had blond hair with colorful bangs, blue, pink, some kind of purple. She was wearing jeans and a Gir shirt, the boy standing next to her had blackish-brown hair in cargo pants and some cheap dragon shirt.

They stopped once they saw me, "That's one of those Witches." Andre said. Kacy shook in fear, gripping the boys hand tightly.

"W-we can't go around her?" Kacy asked.

I watched them jump as they heard the screech of a Hunter, perfect. I thought, Josh is smart. "What was that?" Kacy asked again looking around for the Josh.

"I think that's a Hunter," Andre said again. "Come on, we should get away from the Witch first, she's the most dangerous." He said starting to walk around me, just as they all let out their breath, Josh pounced on Andre, Kacy froze slightly and barely had time to start shooting Josh before I had lunged and was clawing at her. When they were dead Josh and I started eating. We didn't talk much again just ate.

When we were done I looked around, "Should we get moving again?" I asked.

Josh nodded and stood up, licking his lips clean again, "Come on, I know a good spot." He said taking my hand again.

I sniffled and sobbed slightly then nodded, "Okay. Let's go."


	3. Meet the Crew

**Chapter Three: Meet the Crew**

We walked down the tracks, following them, "W-where are we going?" I asked Josh sniffling. I realized this is the second time he took me somewhere, it's like I'm a sick puppy that has to follow someone around. Wow, that's sad. Which made me cry some more.

"I want you to meet some people it's a safe place there too." Josh explained as he looked around for a good way out.

"Please, if you can help it, no more rocks." I said sniffling from the fact that I could have almost died... Again.

That made Josh chuckle, he looked around some more, "Come on, there's a door. It has to lead somewhere." He said climbing out of the track pit. I hopped up and looked around, still sobbing slightly, keeping most of the zombies away from me. Josh and I looked at the door, it was closed, "Well, this sucks." He said.

I sighed and cried some, "It's sad, we can do all this amazing stuff. But not open a door."

Josh nodded in agreement, then he crouched down and started to claw at the bottom of the door, as he did that I waited and looked around some. My surroundings weren't that different from where we just were. I glanced back at Josh and saw that he had successfully made a hole in the door, and was starting to crawl under it, "Uh, Josh," I called out to him.

"What?" he asked from the other side.

"H-how am I suppose to get under there?" I asked, staring at the door.

"Oh… Uh…" I heard Josh say from the other side of the door. I sighed and sat down by the hole he made and peeked under it, seeing Josh's shoes, going back and forth. He was pacing. I sat there for a moment then tried to squeeze through the hole. I looked up and saw Josh staring down at me. I sucked in my thin midsection and sat up pulling my legs in after me.

I stood up and looked at Josh, "H-how'd you?" he asked pointing down to the hole.

"W-we should g-get going." I said.

Josh nodded and we walked up some stair, at the top was a room it was quite big with pillars, common infected zombies slumping around. Josh started to walk but I grabbed the back of his jacket, he stopped. I sniffled, staring out the ground then let out a loud cry. The normal zombies ran around some then quickly found some kind of way out of the room. Josh looked at me, I started walking, pulling him with me.

"A-Alex, a-are you okay?" he asked.

I looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." I said. We walked up another set of stairs and I was starting to wonder why are there so many stairs in this place? I shrugged it off as we climbed through a broken window. I carefully walked around the shards trying not to step on them. This room had giant motors the room was dark as well. I looked around trying to find a way out.

"Look! Up there." Josh said, pointing to some windows up at a platform.

"H-how do we get there?" I asked. We looked around the room some, "Over here." Josh called out.

I walked over to him and saw him looking at a control panel a bright red light was on, it had some switches and buttons, "W-what is it?" I asked, scared to touch it.

"I… I don't know." Josh replied, we stared at it then he carefully flipped a few switches and buttons.

I jumped and screamed loudly when lights and the motors turned on, "Whoa! Alex! Calm down!" he said grabbed my shoulders, rubbing them.

I growled glaring around the room. A door next to us started to open up I growled at it loudly then calmed down some. Things seemed to quiet down for a moment, "Hmm…" Josh said taking my hand we walked through the door. Only thing in there was trash-bags and some stairs. Seeing as trash-bags were useless we climbed up some more stairs. (WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE FUCKIN STAIRS!?)

"Look, windows." Josh said when we were on the platform Josh hurried over there, nearly dragging me with him.

"J-Josh, I-I don't jump and leap like you." I told him.

Josh smirked and picked me up onto his back, "Just hang on tight then." He said.

I buried my head into his shoulder hanging onto him tightly as he leaped into the air.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the wind through my hair. I felt and heard a thud, "Okay, you can open your eyes." Josh said letting go of my legs.

I slowly opened my eyes and set my feet down on the concrete, "W-where to now?" I asked Josh, looking up at him.

"Somewhere in town I think." He said looking around still holding me some.

I looked around too, common infected zombies were around, and I pushed Josh into and alley way, into the shadows, "Hey! What was that for?!" he asked.

"S-sorry." I said sitting down next to him, "It's just, I don't like being around common infected." I said sniffling wiping my eyes I could feel tears breaking down onto my cheeks. I started bawling, crying loudly. Josh stood up and looked around some more letting me cry for a while.

"Oh, we're close!" Josh said grabbing my hand and pulling me up, I stumbled slightly but found my footing.

"C-close to what?" I asked, but he was already rushing down the alley way pulling me with him, "J-Josh! W-wait," I started yelling but I heard the coughing and hacking of a Smoker. I stared up at the tops of roofs and around, "Josh!" I screamed when is aw him appear at the end of the alley way.

"What!?" Josh yelled stopping quickly.

But the Smoker had lashed out his tongue, grabbing me and pulling me toward him. I screamed and growled loudly, crying. I clawed at the tongue, trying to grab things that I passed. When I was right up to the Smoker's face, his breath smelt like years of cigarettes and lung cancer.

"L-let me go!" I growled at him, kicking and clawing.

"SHANE!" I heard Josh yell.

Next thing I knew I was tossed against the break wall as Josh jumped and pinned down the Smoker I stood up and looked at them.

"D-dude! J-Josh! Get off me." The Smoker said pushing Josh away from him.

I heard Josh hiss a threat to him that I couldn't hear, but the Smoker only smirked in reply and said, "I'll try not to."

Josh got off him and walked over to me, "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded quietly and sniffled wiping my eyes, the tears had started again, "Where's the others?" Josh asked turning back to the Smoker.

"Who? Kali and Tyler?" The Smoker replied.

"Yeah, duh." Josh spat back.

I stared at them from behind my hair I've never seen Josh like this. Well, I did just meet him. Who's Kali and Tyler? I thought as the two of them talked and bickered, "J-Josh," I whispered grabbing his jacket sleeve.

"Yes?" he asked turning back to me.

"W-who's this?" I asked pointing to the Smoker, who winked and waved.

"That's Shane." Josh said and rubbed my shoulder's some, "He's an old friend of mine, before the infection." He explained.

"Who's Kali and Tyler?" I questioned.

"More friends, I wanted you to meet them." He continued.

I just nodded in a reply and looked back down at the ground, sniffling and sobbing some. "Come on, they're waiting." Shane coughed out. I glared at him as we started walking back down the alley way, I stayed as far away from him as possible, and closer to Josh.

"Hey! I'm back! And look who finally showed up!" Shane called out when we had reached an old abandoned shelter center.

I heard some sounds then feet moving, I first saw a Boomer, who was chewing on an arm, then I saw another Hunter who seemed rather girly.

"W-why does Josh have a Witch with him?" The Boomer asked ripping some flesh from the arm and spitting as he talked.

"Oh, that's right! You never told me this lovely ladies name." Shane said turning to us, he smiled placing a hand under my chin. I jerked back and growled at him.

"This is Alex." Josh said pulling me closer to him, "Alex, you've met Shane, the Boomer is Tyler and the other Hunter is Kali."

"K-Kali?" I repeated, "I-isn't that a girl's name?" I asked.

"Oh, Kali's a girl," Josh said nodding his head, "She's just a cross-dresser."

I looked down at the Hunter who's red hair was poking out from under the hood, well, at least I'm not the only female among a bunch of males. I looked around, the room was dark and had shelves stacked with boxes and crates. I stepped away from Josh and walked past them to the back, sat down and started crying. Not sure why this time… I just cried…


	4. I Don't Like Him

**Hey readers! This is the fourth chapter in my Witch's story. Thank you guys so much for the reviews they make me all happy and smile! That someone enjoys my stories! I want ya'll to be looking out for my next story that I should be starting soon. Oh, if you want to see some edits of our lovely couple then you can visit my Devvy. Username: Sk8terMASSACRE, thanks. R&R!! Thank you! **

**Chapter Four: I Don't Like Him**

I'm not sure how long I sat there, sobbing. But everyone else didn't seem to mind it, except for Kali she seemed a little freaked out by it. But, as I moaned and cried they just sat on the other end of the room and whispered to each other. I didn't mind it, a few hours later after I had sobbed my daily dose of… tears? I got up and shuffled over to them and sat down by Josh. Everyone stopped talking when I got over to them. When I sat down by Josh and put his arm around me again and pulled me closer to him. I liked it when he would do that, made me feel save for some reason. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sniffled slightly.

"So, Alex," Shane said from sitting against a box across the floor, watching us, "Tell us about yourself." He said.

I peeked at him from behind my hair, "Uh," I sniffled some more, "Uh… What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What can you cook?" Tyler asked, burping.

I cringed back from him, "N-not much." I said thinking, what the hell is wrong with this retard?

Tyler sighed and belched. I sighed then Kali's hand shot into the air, "Me! Me! Me next! Oh, please pick me!" she said shaking around.

"Uh, K-Kali." I said, not sure if I should be afraid or… afraid.

"Yes! Why are you always crying Miss Witch?" she asked leaning forward, curiosity on her face.

"Uh, well," I said tapping my chin, trying to think of a good answer, "W-witches just… Cry? I mean, I cry cause I…" I stared at the ground as the memory came back to me, my school years with friends, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, the first time I ever punched someone in the face and mostly the time my family died, just out of reach of my helping hand and I started to cry loudly again. Kali cringed back into the pile of boxes. I buried my head in Josh's shoulder and sobbed. He patted my back and pulled me in for a hug. Which is what all Witches want.

A hug. A nice, warm, welcoming hug. I heard Shane grumbled unhappily under his breath. I felt Josh growl from his throat, which Shane chuckled at. I gripped Josh's jacket like it was life line, he hugged my tighter then looked down at me, "Hungry?" he asked.

Us zombies really don't have to or need to eat. (Well, I think Boomers have to.) But we enjoy eating the human flesh. I'm not sure why, it's like when we were human and even if you were full or not hungry, if someone offered you food, you would probably take it, right? Same thing with us zombies. I nodded in reply to Josh's question and he stood up pulling me up with him.

"Bring us something back!" Tyler shouted.

"Why don't you just come with us you prick!" Josh yelled at him as we walked over to the door. I looked up at him and he didn't seem very happy.

"Okay!" Kali jumped up and walked over to us, smiling. I smiled some back at her, she was short, well, shorter than me. "Uh, J-Josh," I said grabbing Josh's jacket holding him back, the group of other special infected stopped to and looked back at us.

"Uh, keep going. We'll catch up." Josh said waving them off, Tyler started walking, Kali looked at us for a few seconds then followed, but Shane stood here for what felt like minutes before leaving to, "What is it?" he asked turning to me, worry on his face.

I looked up at him, and felt something deep inside me crack, like there was a lock on it for a long time and it was finally opening up, "Uh, I-I don't like him." I muttered under my breath looking down at my feet.

"Who?" he asked trying to look at my face.

"Y-your friend. I don't like him." I said again fidgeting.

"Shane?" he asked.

I nodded quietly, Josh sighed and lightly grabbed my chin making me look at him, "Don't worry, he's not my favorite person either." He said smiling.

I smiled at him to then realized what the funny feeling in my rotting stomach was, it was those butterflies I use to get around Nick, my first boyfriend. I stood there for a long time before hearing Josh call out, "Hey! Alex! You coming or what?!" I looked up and saw him a few feet away with everyone else.

I nodded and rushed back to him. I smiled, that was the first time in… Weeks? As we walked back down the alley I was in a daze almost, "Hey, you okay?" I heard Josh whisper quietly.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." I said.

He smiled at me and we all stopped hiding in the shadows. "So, what's the plan?" Kali asked as we all leaned on our knees in a circle, I felt like I was part of a team.

"Find some survivors." Shane said, smirking.

"How?" Kali asked, "We're no were near a Safe Room." She said shrugging.

We all thought about that for a moment, "We'll just have to find them." Shane said, still smirking.

We all nodded and slowly stepped out into the street, splitting up, I looked down the street and started crying loudly, I shuffled down by a tree and a car that was blinking. I cried and sobbed. I just cried being a Witch it came naturally. I heard some feet shuffling then some coughing and hacking. Shane, I growled loudly and I cried some. I looked up and around and saw Shane leaned against the railing of a fire escape on some apartments. I growled loudly and started to stand up.

"Oh! Fuck! Get back, get back!" I heard someone say.

I growled loudly and turned, there was a group of collage kids. I hadn't noticed them at all, I was too busy being mad at Shane, well, at least I get food. I thought as I charged after them, they started to shoot, I heard the cough and hack of Shane as he lashed out his tongue and pulled one of the girls toward him, she screamed and kicked, dropping her hand gun. "Jessica!" one of the boys shouted but Josh leaped through the air and pinned him down, clawing at him.

"Tim!" his friend called after him, he's the one I started clawing at him, he screamed and yelled trying to shot me but completely off aim. Only person left was another girl was panicking, they always do. Tyler appeared out of the shadow and vomited on her, seconds later zombies were rushing after her, kicking and clawing. Not two minutes later we had dinner. We walked back to the "home" when I realized something, "Hey, where's Shane?" I asked looking around.

Kali sighed and shook her head, "You don't want to know." She said.

"But-," I started to ask again.

"Don't." Josh said shaking his head, "Don't." he repeated and I started to get the picture. We got back to the shelter and started eating. Tyler shared half of his with Kali, and they talked. Josh and I sat in the back again and ate, "J-Josh," I asked, softly.

He looked up at me, still chewing, "Uh… If… If Shane does those things… T-then why is he your friend?" I asked him.

Josh looked at me again, "Alex, why are you asking those things?" he asked.

I stared down at the arm I was eating, "B-because he creeps me out and makes me feel uncomfortable." I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Alex," Josh said, he put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Trust me, he won't do a thing to you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

And then I felt my face heat up, I'm blushing? I thought and my stomach fluttered some. Oh, God! I thought again, I… I like Josh. That made me blush more, "Hey, you okay? You look sorta red," Josh said reaching for my chin, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I-I'm fine…" I lied and quickly took a bite out of the arm. I chewed and then I heard footsteps and Kali stood above me, "Y-yes?" I asked.

"You never answered my question." She said, her voice didn't have any mood or tone to it kinda freaked me out some.

"Wh- Oh, the crying Witch one?" I asked. And she nodded, "Well… I'm not sure. But I cry for many reasons that I don't like talking about." I said and went back to eating. Kali walked away.

The door slammed open and Shane stood there, rain pouring behind him lighting and thunder clashed and it looked like some horror movie. He had the girl he had just killed in one hand. I cringed back and leaned closer to Josh, who had his arm around me protectively.

If I'm gonna live with these people, I'm gonna have to fix one little problem…


	5. Dear reader READ IT!

Dear readers,

I'm sure you've noticed that I've stopped posting chapters of my story on here, and if you haven't.... Then I don't know what to say. XD Anywho. The reason behind that is I find using hard (Mainly I'm just to lazy sometimes. XD) but I have been writing these chapers, I'm already up to eight (8). And if you wish to keep reading it I have chapters 1-7 already up on a different site. I'm sure most of ya'll have heard of dA (deviantART). I have an account on there with a few chapters and what not. My username is: Sk8terMASSACRE Please don't ask why it's that, I've had it for a year and never bothered to do anythign with it until my two friends Iggy and Kacy started to talk about it and what not so I started to use it... Pretty much self-explantiory.  
XD Anywho you can read the rest of the story at the site. I'm sorry that I have to change it and what not. But... Yeahh.... ^_^' Thank you for reading it and the reviews!! They make me super happy and proud of myself!! :D And while you're reading this and being mad at me for not updating and what not I'd just like to say I'M SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER IN THE SAME CHAPTER!! I'M AWEAR I DID THAT!! *takes deep breath* Umm... What else is there to say... OH! School starts August 11th for me so after that even on dA my updates might be slow with shcool and stuff. (I'm gonna be freshman. X.X)  
I think that's it... If I forgot something then I'm sorry!  
And again, I'm sorry for changing sites and what not I just hope you like what you read on dA if you have an account on there you can comment and review. Like I said, THANK YOU FOR READING IT!  
:D

-Maddie


End file.
